The Sonic, Shadow and Silver Show
by LilMancub
Summary: A new hedgehog Hunter makes friends with Sonic and his buds after his home was destroyed. Inspired by the YouTube sprite videos called SSS Show, Hunter interacts with the characters of the Sonic universe good and bad. Rated T for intense swearing.
1. New Hog On The Block

Hey, guys. This is my new fanfic being a Sonic The Hedgehog one. This is based upon the YouTube videos called SSS Show where Sonic characters as sprites and OCs made by fans interact in a fanmade episode. Feel free to search iy on YouTube and in fact, search for AnakaTheHedgehog for she makes these type of videos. If any of the characters act OOC from their gamesm, it's because the characters act as they did in the YouTubee videos. Tell me what you think of this fanfic in the PMs and reviews. I appreciate them.

Anyway, Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to Sega. Not me. Let's get it.

======Episode 1: New Hog On The Block======

In the streets of Mobius, a dark green hedgehog was coming back home from running his errands. He wore a black shirt with a flaming skull in a circle with was the image used by The Offspring and some denim jeans and black shoes. The hedgehog sighed as he wanted to go home and relax. He thought about the day as he went to hiss house's direction.

"Man, I'm pooped. Glad that's done and over with. Now to relax. Wait a minute. I see fire! Oh no!", the hedgehog said in alarm as he sped in the direction of the fire. Unfortunately, the hedgehog's home was the one on fire. The one responsible for the fire was a bee with a helmet on his head smiling as he held a lighter in his hand. The bee chuckled like a madman proud of what he did as he laughed.

"Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire is so fucking awesome! Hahahahaha!", the bee now known as Charmy cackled as he watched the house burn to the ground. The hedgehog ran in front of his now burnt house and yelled in horror.

"Oh no! My home! My precious home! Who the fuck did this?!", the hedgehog said in anger as Charmy laughed like a madman.

"It was I who burned down your house! Fire's so fucking awesome! Hahahahahaha!", Charmy laughed as the hedgehog glared daggers at the pyromaniac. He balled his fists ready to beat up the bee.  
"So it was you who did this! Time to beat your pyro loving ass!", the hedgehog said angrily as he charged at the bee throwing punches and kicks. He then did a Tiger Uppercut sending the bee flying inn the air and crash landed to the ground knocked out. The hedgehog panted in anger and sadness since Charmy rendered him homeless.

"That oughta teach you not to burn people's homes, you fucking bastard!", the hedgehog said as he sighed in anger.  
"Now where will I live now? That pyro destroyed my home! Looks like I need to find someplace to stay.", he said as he left his former home in search of a new one. He looked back at the ashes and glared at Charmy knocked out.

=====At Sonic's Mansion=====

"Ow-ow-ow-ow! How did I not see that coming?!", groaned a silver hedgehog covered in bruises and bumps as a black hedgehog angrily pointing at him. A blue hedgehog came to the scene and sighed at the chaos.

"That's what you get for touching my guns and breaking them! Do that again and I'll kick your ass again! Do you understand that, Silver?!", the black hedgehog threatened Silver as the blue hedgehog sighed at him.  
"Shadow, you shouldn't get violent all the time on Silver. And Silver, quit messing with Shadow's things. You know how pissed he gets when you get on his nerves. Geez.", the blue hedgehog said as Shadow scoffs.

"Shut it, Sonic! That bastard got what's coming to him! Now I gotta fix one of my guns fixed!", Shadow said in anger but Sonic shook his head.  
"Shadow, will you calm down?! I'm sure your guns can be fixed.", Sonic said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders deciding to give up the matter. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded as the three hedgehogs heard it and wanted to know who it is.

"Huh? Who could that be at the door?", Sonic wondered as Shadow turned to him.  
"Not sure but one of us should answer it. Silver, get your ass up right now and get the door!", barked Shadow as Silver groaned getting up. The silver hog complained to Shadow and Sonic rubbing his head.

"What? Why me? How about you go get it, Shadow?! I answered the door the last time!", Silver said but Shadow wasn't having it. The dark hedgehog narrowed his eyes as Sonic groaned.

"Silver, if you don't answer the fucking door! I will shove my foot up your ass!", Shadow threatened as Sonic stopped the arguing from commencing.

"Will one of you just answer the door already?! Geez, I swear you two argue like a married couple!", Sonic said as Silver gasped and Shadow growled.  
"Shut the fuck up, Sonic! There's no way we argue like that! Silver, get the fuck down to the door!", the dark hedgehog said glaring as Silver rushes to the door.  
"Okay I'm going, dammit!", Silver said as he ran to the door. Sonic looked at Shadow with a deadpanned look. Shadow shrugged not caring what the blue blur had to say.  
Silver ran down to the door as the doorbell rings again. The silver psychic went to the door and opened it revealing to be the dark green homeless hedgehog from earlier. "Hey. Who are you and what do you need from here?", Silver asked the dark green hedgehog as he explained himself.

"Oh, my name's Hunter the Hedgehog. As for your other question, I'm looking for a place to stay. A crazed pyromaniac bee burned my house down. Now I don't have a place to stay. Is it okay if you let me stay here?", Hunter said a as Silver was shocked at the mention of the pyro bee.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Hunter. Thart pyro loving bee is Charmy who is part of the Chaotix with his other idiot friends. Anyway, I'm Silver The Hedgehog. Nice to meet you. As for you staying here, I need to talk to my roomates about this. Do you mind waiting in the living room?", Silver said as Hunter agreed to wait in the living room. The silver psychic went to get Shadow and Sonic to see about Hunter's living arrangements.

Once Sonic and Shadow were down at the living room, Silver explained the situation to the fellow hedgehogs as Sonic and Shadow were angered about Charmy on the loose burning people's houses. Sonic went up to Hunter shook his hand with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you, Hunter. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive! And the black hedgehog beside me is Shadow the Hedgehog.", Sonic said as Shadow smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Hunter. I'm the ultimate life form and true badass! Anyway, you can stay here with us. In fact, Sonic and I will show you your room.", the black hedgehog said as Hunter smiled.  
"Really? Well, thanks.", Hunter said as the three hedgehogs decided give him the tour before his room.

====Moments Later====

"Wow! The training room is awesome! I wouldn't mind training here or spar with one of you. My Tiger Uppercut is to marvel.", Hunter said with a smirk as Shadow returned it.  
"Yeah. I wouldn't mind sparring with you. Let's see if your Tiger Uppercut can defeat the true badass. But let's focus on the tour.", Shadow said as the four hogs went to the next room but that room was Shadow's gun storage area. Obviously, Sonic blocked Silver from entering.  
"Silver, you stay out. We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier.", Sonic warned as Silver whined.  
"oh come on! It was an accident for goodness sake! Can't I please go in there?", Silver begged but Sonic wasn't buying it.  
"Absolutely not. I don't want to hear Shadow throw a fit with you snooping into his weapons. Now be patient and stay here!", Sonic said as Silver groaned.

Inside the storage room, Shadow showed Hunter his guns and ammo laying on the shelves. The green hedgehog marveled at the guns as Shadow smirked.  
"I take it that you like them, Hunter? I can't blame you. These babies are the best.", Shadow said with pride as Hunter nodded. The green hedgehog noticed some of the guns that looked messed up.  
"Hey, Shadow. What happened to those guns there?", Hunter said pointing to the stack of broken pistols. Shadow looked at the pistols and sighed.  
"Silver thought it was a good idea to screw with my guns. I kicked his ass earlier for that stunt he pulled. Thanks to him, I'll have to get them fixed.", Shadow explained as Hunter nodded.  
"That was dumb of Silver to do that. Oh, I have some guns of my own.", Hunter said as Shadow looked interested.  
"Really? What kind are they?", Shadow asked as Hunter explained.  
"I can show you some as I have a storage ring on my finger. I saved some of my stuff in there before Charmy burned my house down. Here's some of them.", Hunter said as he activated his storage ring pulling out a grey bazooka with a button at the top for a trigger and a rapid button. Shadow looked stunned at the gun.  
"Whoa! Is that a Super Scope? That's a Smash Bros. weapon! How did you get that?!", Shadow amazed at the bazooka wanted to know as Hunter explained.

"Well. I won it in a auction and today I went to the post office to pick it up before I went home. Unlike the peripheral controller, this one's real. One charge can shoot big balls of light blowing targets at ease.", Hunter said as Shadow nodded.  
"I used one of these before and I got to say that they can pack a punch. You should test it out at the range sometime. My friend Jet the Hawk owns the range.", Shadow said as Hunter smiled.  
"Yep. We should go to the range sometime. Speaking of my Super Scope, I need to hide it from Silver. This gun is very destructive in the wrong hands.", Hunter said as he stores it in his ring.

"Yeah. I advise you not to let Silver get ahold of that. Thankfully, he doesn't know your weapon. Anyway, let's show you your room. I'm sure Sonic is tired of keeping Silver outside.", Shadow said as Hunter nodded. The two hogs went outside and spotted Silver still begging Sonic to let him in. Hunter deadpanned as Shadow looked at the green hog understanding what he is looking at.  
"For the last time, I said no!", Sonic said exasperated as the silver psychic kept whining until Shadow yelled for him to stop.  
"Silver, shut the fuck up! I swear you want us to kick your ass in front of Hunter! Do you want that?!", Shadow said balling his fists at Silver. The psychic shook his head as the four hogs went to Hunter's new room.

Inside the new room, Hunter had a bed with a nightstand, a mounted TV and some shelves. The green hedgehog made a mental note to take some of his stuff out the ring to make his room look unique. The green hog smiled at his new friends loving the room.  
"Wow. This is awesome! I like my new room. Thanks, guys!", Hunter said as Sonic grinned.  
"I'm glad you like it, Hunter. And your room is between mine and Shadow's. If you need anything, our rooms is close by.", Sonic said as Hunter nodded. Silver however acted like a clown when he made statements of baby toys.  
"Hey, guys. You think Hunter would like some baby toys like I do? Because we can hit the toy store. Please?", Silver pleaded but Hunter shook jhis head no and Shadow glared at the silver hog.

"Silver, shut up about baby toys! No one likes baby toys like you do! So stop it!", Shadow yelled as he hits Silver to the floor.  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow! How did I not see that coming?", Silver said groaning as Sonic sighed.  
"Don't worry, Hunter. Silver always gets on Shadow's nerves but he'll be okay.", Sonic said but a doorbell rang. The four hogs went down to the front door as Sonic decided to be the one to open it before Shadow and Silver makes another fuss. At the door stood a pissed off red echidna and an angry orange two tailed fox. Sonic looked alarmed at their expressions wanting to figure out what's wrong.  
"Knuckles! Tails! What's the matter?!", Sonic said to the echidna and fox respectively as Knuckles explained.  
"That pyro son of a bitch Charmy is what's the matter! He burned my house down and worst of all, Vector the crocodile kept saying "Find the computer room" over and over again and Espio the damn chameleon played the Karma Chameleon over and over while my house got burned to the ground! They ran off after they used a smoke bomb near me! I swear I'll kick their fucking asses!", the echidna said as Tails nodded.  
"Yeah! And Charmy also burned my house down! My workshop got ruined and now I can't do any experiments! Thanks to Charmy, Knuckles and I don't have a place to live!", the fox said as Sonic understood what they were angry about.

"Don't worry, guys! You both can stay here and by the way, the green hedgehog with the flaming skull shirt is Hunter. His house got burned down as well. He's staying with us also.", Sonic said as Tails and Knuckles greeted Hunter shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet both of you. That Charmy hasn't learned his lesson yet.", Hunter said as Knuckles agreed.  
"Hell yeah! The Chaotix has been nothing but trouble. No matter how many times we kick their sorry asses, they're still glutton for punishment!", Knuckles said as Tails nodded.  
"Yeah. But let's head inside and hope that the Chaotixb doesn't show their faces here. Thankfully, I have a spare room to work on my gadgets and experiments.", Tails said as Sonic nodded.  
"Yeah. Hunter, Tails is good with experiments and gadgets. He's slightly better in IQ than Dr. Eggman.", Sonic said as Hunter grew confused.  
"Uh. Who's Dr. Eggman?", the green hedgehog asked as the blue speedster explained on others' behalf.  
"Dr. Eggman is our enemy who tries to dominate the world and wishes to use the chaos emeralds to do just that. He's a scientist with an egg shaped body and a crazy moustache. You can't miss him.", Sonic said with a smirk as Hunter nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind. Say, what's does a chaos emerald look like?", Hunter asked as Shadow showed him the jewel radiating energy.  
"It looks like this. They harness power beyond your imagination and there are seven in existence. Eggman wants to use all seven to rule the world but we foil his plans every time. I use this emerald to use Chaos Control. I'll demonstrate it to you.", Shadow said as he said the name teleporting from one area to beside Silver scaring him in the process. Hunter was amused as he spot Silver's priceless look.  
"Sweet. How did you do that?", Hunter asked as Shadow ecplained.  
"I focus on where I want to go and harness the emerald's energy. I warp to anywhere I please as long as I have the emerald. Without it, the ability is limited.", Shadow said as Hunter got the grasp of Chaos Control. Before any of the boys can say anything, a familiar voice caught their attention as they grew angry.  
"There they are, Espio and Vector! And that green bastard knocked me out cold! Let's get them and burn their house!", Charmy said holding his lighter as Vector kept saying "Find the computer room!" over and over again.  
"You fools think you can beat us? That's hilarious!", Espio laughed as Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"So you three haven't learned your lesson yet! Especially you pyro shithead!", Hunter yelled at Charmy as Knuckles put his fists up.  
"we oughta teach you assholes not to mess with us and burning our homes! A knuckle sandwich can do you guys some good!", Knuckles yelled as Espio taunted the echidna.  
"Hahahahahaha! Stupid echidna! There's nothing you or your pals can do about it!", Espio said laughing as Sonic yelled.  
"That's what you think ! You three need to be thrown in prison for terrorizing everybody!", Sonic said but Shadow piggybacked.  
"Talk is cheap! Let's kick their asses!", Shadow said as Charmy taunted.  
"Up yours, fucker! Fire's so awesome!", Charmy said as Shadow grew angry as the boys fought the Chaotix with punches, kicks and energy blasts. Hunter threw Tiger Shots at Charmy and delivered a Tiger Uppercut to knock the bee out and destroyed his lighter. The others defeated Vector and Espio in the process knocking them all out. The boys sighed in relief as Sonic looked at the downed Chaotix.

"Whew. So far, so good. Now to call the cops on those maniacs.", Sonic said as Tails nodded.

"Yeah. Those shitheads know better than to burn houses and terrorize everybody!", Tails said as the others head inside while the fox used his phone to call the authorities. Not too far, a round figure sporting a red jacket and uniform wearing a crazed moustache and glasses smirked evilly at the heroes. He sat in his Eggmobile laughing to himself.

"You fools might have won the battle but the war is getting hot up in here! Hahahahahahah!"m, the scientist said flying away unnoticed.

===Inside The House====

After the Chaotix were defeated, Sonic and Co. ordered pizza while watching AEW wrestling in the living room. Sonic gave Hunter dap for what he did to Charmy earlier.

"That Charmy ate a Tiger Shot from ya. How did you learn the Tiger Shot and Uppercut?", the hedgehog asked as Hunter smirked.

" A famous muay Thai fighter taught me how to use these moves using Ki energy as far as Tiger Shot is concerned. It was vigorous work but in the end, it was worth it.", Hunter said as Sonic nodded.  
"That's cool. You're fighting skills was handy taking care of the Chaotix.", Sonic said eating his pizza as Hunter nodded. They soon heard Shadow and Silver fighting over the bag of Doritos.

"Damn it, Silver! How many times do I have to tell you not to steal my fucking bag of Doritos?!", Shadow yelled as Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and Hunter groaned.  
"But I'm hungry! Give me a break!", Silver whined as Shadow glared.

"I don't care! You ate a couple slices of pizza! Now eat this!", Shadow said as a dust cloud appeared as both brawled.

"Is it me or does Silver act stupid?", Tails wondered as Knuckles shrugged.  
"Either way, we gotta stop them before they tear themselves apart.", Hunter said as Sonic agreed.

"You mean Silver getting torn apart. But you're right, let's stop them.", Sonic said but quickly Shadow knocked out Silver.

"Ow-owowowowow! How did I not see that coming?!", Silver groaned as Shadow scoffs.

"That will teach you not to steal my Doritos!", Shadow said as Sonic sighed.  
"Shadow, what am I going to do with you?", Sonic said to himself as Hunter shrugged. The green hedgehog watched his wrestling as he settles in his new home with his new buds. His adventures are going to be one exciting ride.

=======  
A/N: That's thee first chapter to my new story, folks. This story is based off the SSS Sprite Show on Youtube where the Sonic characters and OCs interact in an episode in sprite form. Feel free to search it on Youtube as SSS Show and they'll show up to get a feel for them. Anyway, feel free to review, fav and follow this story. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see you all in the next one.


	2. Chapter 2: Grocery Hijinks and Old Foes

Hey, guys. Time for another episode of the SSS Show where Hunter gets use to his new home and encounters more of the Sonic cast. Anyway, Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to Sega. Let's get it.

=====Chapter 2: Grocery Hijinks and Old Foes=====

One morning in the SSS residence, Hunter was resting in his room peacefully. It had been a few days since his home got burned down by Charmy Bee and the same was for Tails and Knuckles as well. Now the green hedgehog's rest wouldn't last long as something outside his room woke him uup.

BANG! BANG! BOOOMM! THWAK!

"What the hell is going on out there?", Hunter wondered startled by the noise Outside his room. He decided to go outside to check It Out. Once he was in the hall, he spotted Silver dazed with anime swirls on the floor with a pissed off Shadow balling his fists.  
"OW-OW-OW_WOW-WOW! How did I not see that coming?", Silver groaned in pain as Shadow pissed.  
"That's right! That oughta teach your ass not tto snoop in my room again!", Shadow threatened as Hunter greeted the hedgehog.  
"Hey, Shadow. What happened here?", Hunter wondered what did Silver snoop in this time. Shadow's mood lightened up some seeing Hunter half-awake and felt a little sheepish.  
"Oh hey, Hunter. Sorry I woke you up, man. That jackass Silver snooped into my room messing up my gun collection after I told him not to do that!", Shadow said as Silver groaned glaring at the black hedgehog.  
"Oh come on! I was just checking out the guns you have in there. Give me a break.", Silver whined but Hunter deadpanned at the psychic hog.  
"Silver, we talked about this with you snooping into someone's stuff without asking. I had to kick you out of my room for nearly breaking my VCR.", Hunter said sternly as Silver scoffed.  
"VCRs are so outdated. Why do you even have that anyway?"  
"Dude, I had that thing for years and VCRs now are very hard to come by. Plus I had some of my favorite movies on tape to watch. So don't let me catch you snooping in my stuff or anyone else's again!", Hunter warned with Silver groaning getting the point. Tails, Knuckles and Sonic came up to the commotion as Sonic spoke for the other two.  
"Hey, what happened here? Don't tell me Silver snooped in Shadow's room again.", Sonic said as Hunter nodded. The blue hedgehog deadpanned at Silver and Shrugged It off.  
"Anyway, we need to get some more groceries for the house. Some of us need to go out and get them.", the blue hedgehog said as Knuckles nodded.  
"Yeah but who's volunteering? I say Silver automatically on the list.", the echidna said as Silver's eyes bug out.  
"What? Why me?", the psychic hog whined as Tails sighed.  
"Isn't it obvious? For the past few days and now, you snoop in everyone's room breaking and/or messing with our stuff! Hell, you nearly turned my experiments into a disaster! So you're going to do something useful!", the fox genius explained glaring at Silver. Sonic nodded with a smile as he added Silver to the list.  
"Okay. Silver is on the list. I guess I'll go so that way Silver doesn't do anything stupid or spend the food money on baby toys.", the blue hedgehog said as Shadow nodded.  
"Good idea, Sonic. Any more volunteers?", the black hedgehog asked as Hunter spoke to Sonic.  
"Hey, Sonic. Mind if I tag along with you and Silver? I figure I can help get some food.", the green hog asked as Sonic smiled.  
"Sure. The more the merrier.", Sonic smiled as Shadow gave the blue hedgehog some money for the food.  
"That's settled then. Sonic, you're in charge of the money. Silver's never to be trusted with that responsibility after spending it all on baby toys!", Shadow said glaring at Silver as the psychic groaned.  
"Why must you bring that up, douchebag?", Silver grumbled as Shadow snarled balling his fists at that insult.  
"Silver, the fuck you say? Say that one more time and I'll kick your ass!", Shadow threatened as Hunter stepped in and got Silver away from the pissed off Shadow. The green hedgehog frowned at Silver and pointed in the direction of the downstairs.  
"Silver, just wait down at the door for Sonic and I."  
"But Hunter—"  
"No buts! Now go!", the guys yelled as Silver stomps down the stairs doing as he was told. Sonic and Hunter sighed while Tails and Knuckles shrugged. Shadow just sighed and calmed down.  
"You two do me a favor and make sure Silver doesn't do anything to get In trouble. Okay?", Shadow said as Sonic and Hunter nodded. The black hedgehog felt relieved as the assigned group went to the store.

=====At the Super Store=======

Sonic, Silver and Hunter were at the superstore being Buymo (parody of Costco) as they were here for the groceries using Shadow's car with Hunter behind the wheel. The three were at the produce section as Silver whined about not getting baby toys much to Sonic and Hunter's annoyance. The two hedgehogs did their best to keep their sanity as they picked up the produce.

"Can we get that Tickle Me Elmo doll? Please?"  
"No!", Sonic and Hunter chorused after Silver begged for the toy. The silver hog kept on begging some more as the two other hogs facepalmed.  
"C'mon, guys! Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeaseeee?", that made Hunter and Sonic a bit angered as they put their feet down.  
"Look, Silver. For the last time, we're here to get groceries not baby toys! Now shut up about the damn toy already!", the two chorused as Silver gave up and pouted.  
"Damn it!", Silver grumbled as Sonic and Hunter sighed. Hunter spotted an aisle of canned chili as the green hedgehog smiled.  
"Hey, Sonic. Let's get some canned chili.", he said as Sonic had a lightbulb lit over his head.  
"Good thinking, Hunter! We can make some chili dogs! My favorite food in the world!", the blue hog beamed as Hunter picked the box of canned chili.  
"Mine too. And it's a good thing we had onions and garlic in the cart.", Hunter chuckled with Sonic smirking.  
"You forgot the important thing in the cart and that's—"  
"Pingas?", Silver blurted as Sonic Hunter gasped at the psychic's outburst spotting mothers covering their kids' ears glaring at Silver.  
"Silver, what the flying hell?! That sounds wrong!", Hunter hissed as Sonic shook his head at Silver's sheer stupidity.  
"Silver, there's kids around! Please keep that to yourself.", Sonic warned as Silver smirked. Hunter sighed and told Sonic about the meat section.

"I'll go get the hotdogs right quick. And Silver, don't get on Sonic's nerves. Got It?!", Hunter warned as Silver sighed. Sonic smiled as Hunter gets ready to go to the designated area.  
"Appreciate it, man! We'll be in the dairy area.", Sonic said as they went their separate ways.

Hunter was going along and was unaware of a Pink hedgehog with a headband, red party dress and go-go boots following him. The pink hedgehog thought Sonic dyed his quills green and smirked as she stood by the cereal aisle.  
"That Sonic thinks he can fool me with those green quills? He's sadly mistaken. I'll get him yet. Hahahahaha!", the pink hedgehog giggled mischievously as she followed Hunter near the meats and seafood aisle.  
"Hmm. Where are the hotdogs? Oh there they are. Right where I want them.", Hunter smiled as he saw a box of wieners. The green hedgehog decided to get a box of plain and the cheese filled kind. Before he can turn to head for the dairy to meet Sonic, he heard the voice of the pink hedgehog.  
"Sonic, there you are! No use running from me now!", she said as Hunter raised his eyebrows in confusion turning to the Pinkette.  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Can I help you, miss?"  
"Oh don't play coy with me, Sonic. I finally found you. Think you can paint your quills green to fool me? You'll have to do better than that.", the pink hog said to a confused Hunter. The green hedgehog politely tried to explain to her of who he is.  
"Miss, you're confusing him with somebody else. Plus my quills are naturally dark green.", he tried to explain but the pink hedgehog didn't listen.  
"That's a dirty trick, Sonic. I can tell It's you from a mile away. It's no use in running from me this time. Let's be together!", she said excitedly trying to get close to Hunter. The green hog politely brushes her away as he tries to meet up with the others.  
"Nice seeing you but I gotta go now. Thank you and have a nice day.", he said nervously before heading off. The pink hedgehog felt stunned at what transpired.  
"Damn It! He got away! But I won't give up! I won't! I won't! Mark my words, Sonic The Hedgehog! I'll make you mine yet!", she said as the passersby thought she was nuts.

Hunter ran in the dairy aisle with the hotdogs in hand as he spotted Silver getting chastised by Sonic. The two spotted the green hog as Sonic felt relieved.  
"Dude, what took you so long? I had to keep Silver from taking that Elmo toy from somebody's cart.", Sonic said glaring at Silver who stuck his tongue out at him.  
"But that toy is mine! All mine!"  
"Silver, that's not yours to begin with and second, we're here for the groceries! Now behave yourself!", Sonic said to Silver as the psychic groaned. Hunter placed the hotdogs in the basket as the green hog asked Sonic n important question.  
"Hey, Sonic. I'd like to ask you something."  
"Um. Sure. What's up?", Sonic wondered after noticing Hunter had a confused look on his face after running towards the cart. The green hog then broke the silence explaining.  
"Do you know a Pink girl hedgehog?", Hunter asked as Sonic and Silver did a double take.  
"W-What? A Pink girl hedgehog?", Sonic said surprised as Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. She thought I was you for some reason. When I was at the meats section, she popped Out of nowhere. I managed to politely brush off her advances and that was it.", Hunter said as Sonic groaned.  
"Oh, man. I'm sorry, dude. The guys and I should've told you about her when you moved here. The time she came over to bother me when you were getting settled. The girl you came across is Amy Rose. She's obsessive over me to the point every time she sees a male hedgehog, she tries to think they are me.", Sonic explained.  
"And you're the new member of the club, Hunter. Hahahahahahaha!", Silver laughed as Hunter deadpanned.  
"Silver, that's not even funny. She probably mixed you and Shadow up with Sonic as well.", Hunter said as Sonic crossed his arms at the silver hog.  
"Yeah. You shouldn't be the one teasing wen we're all victims of this bullshit.", Sonic said as Silver groaned.  
"C'mon, guys. Let's get in line now that we have everything. And Silver, don't you dare drop a single toy into the cart. Do you understand that?"  
"Yeah. Shadow will kick your ass if he finds out you bought a toy with his money.", Hunter and Sonic warned.  
"Oh all right, you sons of bitches. Hahahahahaha!", Silver laughed as Sonic facepalmed.  
"Silver, when we get home, we're gonna kick your ass for that insult.", Sonic said as Silver huffed.  
"What a shitload of fuck!", Silver groaned as Hunter tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Silver, you may not realize this but that's my line. I'll let you off with a warning. Okay?", Hunter said as Silver sheepishly grinned. Sonic and the crew went up in line ordering their groceries and left the place after paying.

/

The boys were back with the groceries as Shadow was relieved they were back. The black hedgehog thanked the three boys for the completed task. Knuckles came in with excitement as Sonic grew confused.  
"Did you guys bring me Frosted Flakes? Did ya? Did ya?", Knuckles said hoping the trio got his favorite cereal.  
"Huh?", Hunter wondered as Sonic chuckled.  
"Oh don't worry about Knux. He likes Frosted Flakes. In fact, we got some. Remember?", Sonic said as Knuckles jumped up and took the big box.  
"Mine!", Knuckles said excitedly as Shadow deadpanned. Hunter took out a giant bag of Doritos.  
"Shadow, I figured you might want a bag of Doritos after Silver stole all of your previous one. Is this size bag okay?", Hunter asked as Shadow smiled.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Hunter. Now I can mark my name on them so Silver doesn't steal them.", Shadow said as Sonic told the black hog what happened at the store.  
"Guys, we haven't told Hunter about Amy Rose at all.", Sonic said as Shadow gasped and Tails had a worried look.  
"You guys saw Amy at the store?", Shadow wondered as Hunter chimed In.  
"Sonic and Silver haven't but I did when I was picking up the hotdogs. She thought I was Sonic. But at least Sonic told me at the store about Amy Rose's obsession.", Hunter explained.  
"Well at least you know the truth now. I suggest you be careful. She's not like the Chaotix but nonetheless a handful.", Shadow said as Tails spoke up.  
"Well the Important thing is that you three are Okay. Hey, what was that in Silver's hand?", Tails wondered as Shadow gasped and growled and for a good reason. The silver hog smirked holding something metal that belongs on a car. Hunter frowned knowing what that was.  
"Silver, did you take off that Nissan emblem off of Shadow's car?"  
"Hell yeah I did. Take that, Shadow you douchebag! Hahahahaha!", Silver laughed as Tails sighed.  
"Silver, you're a fucking jackass.", the fox sighed as Hunter continued.  
"Silver, that's off a GT-R! That's an expensive car. Oh shit!", Hunter said stepping back as Shadow had skull and crossbones in his eyes ready to pummel Silver.  
"Silver, what the fuck?! You fucked with my cars again! I'm gonna kick your ass across the room!", Shadow yelled as Silver ran for his life.  
"AAAAAAAHHH! Have mercy!", Silver cried as he ran with Shadow on his tail.  
"Get your ass back here, you bastard!", Shadow yelled as both hogs ran out of the living room. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Hunter deadpanned at Silver's stupidity.  
"Silver's so fucking stupid.", Knuckles said as Tails nodded.  
"Serves him right.", Tails agreed. The doorbell rang as the four guys were high on alert after Amy encountered Hunter at the store.  
"Somebody's at the door but we four need to stick together in case Amy shows up.", Sonic said as Hunter nodded.  
"Agreed. Let's go.", Hunter said as the four went to the door. A familiar voice to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made them frown as it wasn't Amy but somebody else.  
"All right, you stupid hedgehogs! I know you're in there! Let me in or I'll break down the door!", the voice belonging to a man bellowed as another chimed.  
"Yeah! And we're not afraid to do it too! BAH-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA!", squawked the voice as another sounding dopey added In.

"Yeah! Open up or else!", the dopey One said as Sonic shook his head.  
"Go take a hike, Lardnik! I don't trust you one bit!", Sonic told the offenders as the bellowing one yelled.

"And why not, you walking pincushion?!", he said as Knuckles smirked.  
"Cause you're an asswipe! That's all! And yo mama is one too!", the echidna insulted as the four guys laughed. Suddenly, the door blew down thanks to a bomb blowing the four heroes back. The smoke cleared as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles saw and glared at a fat, large man with a crazy moustache with his eyes being a black sclera and red irises and dark pupils without the glasses. The others were a tall lanky chicken, a purple tank like robot with funny looking eyes and nose and a robot monkey with an unlit bomb in his hand.  
"Dr. Robuttnik, what are you and your Badniks want?!", Sonic yelled pointing his finger at his emesis.  
"You know what I want, you road rat! The chaos emeralds! Hand them over!", Robotnik threatened as the monkey robot pointed at Hunter.  
"Boss, who's da green hedgehog with them?", the monkey with a Brooklyn accent said as Robotnik waves him off.  
"Shut It, Coconuts! And put that bomb back!", the scientist said as Hunter frowned.  
"So you're Dr. Robotnik! And that little bastard with the bomb blew the door down!", Hunter growled pointing at Coconuts and Robotnik. The other robots chimed In.  
"Yeah, chump! Dr. Robotnik is the greatest nastiest villain in the world! BAAA-HA-HA-HAAA! I'm Scratch, the first member of the SSSS Squad!", Scratch squawked as Hunter grew confused.  
"SSSS what?", Hunter said confused.  
"They mean Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. That's self-explanatory.", Sonic explained as Hunter nodded.  
"Enough! Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts! Let's get them!", Dr. Robotnik barked as four on four skirmish commenced. Sonic against Robotnik, Scratch at Tails, Grounder and Knuckles and Coconuts vs Hunter. The brawl got crazy in the foyer of the house.

"Get back here, you bastard!", Hunter yelled with Coconuts trying to throw bombs blowing up a huge hole in the floor. Knuckles gasped at this and gulped.  
"What the hell? Shadow's gonna get pissed!", Knuckles said as Grounder tries to grab him.

"Worry about yourself, red dummy! Huuh-huh-huh!", Grounder teased throwing Knuckles into a wall only for the echidna with fury to tackle the Badnik down beating him up. Tails and Scratch pummeled each Other before the chicken grabbed the fox by the tails taunting him.  
"Nice try, fleabag fox! What are you gonna do about it?", Scratch squawked as Tails smirked.  
"This!", Tails did a helicopter throw sending Scratch right into the floor in pain. Robotnik and Sonic were fighting with the scientist shooting his ray gun into the picture frame leaving a fried mess.  
"Hold still, hedgehog! So I can zap you!", Robotnik bellowed as Sonic huffed.  
"Dream on, eggbelly! After burners!", the hedgehog yelled as the fight continues. Suddenly, a cock from a gun sounded with the group paling.  
"Ummm. What was that?", Coconuts gulped as Sonic and the others saw a pissed off Shadow with a gun at the stairs.  
"What the fuck happened?! Who the fuck messed up part of my house?!", Shadow roared as the Sonic's group pointed at Robotnik and his Badniks.  
"They did it!", the boys chorused as Coconuts gave it away with his bombs in hand and Eggman with his ray gun. Shadow was more pissed with the picture frame of a woman destroyed by the ray gun.

"MAARIIIIAA! Now you bastards had done it this time!"  
"Relax, Shadow! It's just a painting! It's all Sonic's fault! If he hadn't moved around some then I wouldn't misfired on your picture. I swear!", Robotnik yelled as Hunter huffed.  
"Bitch please! You're the one who broke in here!"

"Shut up, you green hedgerat! I hate you and those other Pests as well!", Robotnik said as Shadow had enough Of this.

"Fuck this. Chaos Blast!", Shadow yelled as a ball of energy shoots out of his hand blowing Robotnik and his cronies out of the premises with them screaming.  
"I HAAAAAATE THOSE HEDGEHOOOOOGS!", Eggman yelled as the four villains flew out into the sky. Silver came down the stairs at the mess and gasped.  
"Dude, what the fuck happened?!", Silver yelled as Knuckles groaned In pain.  
"Robotnik is what happened! He and his goons broke in and tore the place up wanting the chaos emeralds!", the echidna ranted as Shadow growled.  
"So that's what happened! I'm glad you four kept Robotnik from getting his on one of the emeralds. But part of Our house is in shambles.", Shadow noted.  
"Yeah and that Coconuts blew up the door and part of the Floor.", Hunter said as Tails had an idea.  
"I say we take Robotnik to court right now!", the fox suggested.  
"Tails is right. The Chaotix is trouble and Dr. Robotnik and his goons are far more worse. Let's sue that doctor!", Sonic chimed.

"Yeah! We could've been Living on the street! Time to teach Eggman a Lesson!", Shadow suggested as Knuckles looked at the door ruined.  
"Um. Shouldn't we have a new door put up?", Knuckles asked.  
"Yeah. But we gotta go to a hardware store. Ain't that a bitch.", Shadow said as Silver nodded.  
"Yeah. What a shitload of fuck. OWWWW!", Silver yelped as Hunter punched him in the ribs.  
"I thought I'd told you not to steal my line!", Hunter hissed.  
"Well that hurts like hell. OWWWW!"

"And definitely not my line either!", Shadow yelled as the episode ends.  
"Ow-ow-ow-wow-wow! How did I not see that coming?", Silver said as the episode ends for real.

A/N: That's episode 2 of the SSS Show, ladies and germs. The next episode may have Hedgehog Court between the good guys vs. Robotnik or Sonic and Hunter eating to much chili dogs. Don't forget to leave a review and support the story. Thank you in advance. As always, LilMancub out and I'll see y'all in the next One.


End file.
